halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baccus78/Archive 1
Hey man, I'm Lordofmonsterisland (you can call me LOMI for short). Glad to see a new guy that says he'll follow canon, especially with your brother leaving and all. See ya around. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:40, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Here it is: [[User:The evil O,malley/Fanon for Noobs|The Evil O'Malley's Fanon for Noobs]]. It ought to help, but the guys really critical, so don't take offense if you don't like something he says. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:49, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Hello... I am Subtank, or you can call me the person who fears bunnies (Not in reality though). If you want any help, just ring me a message... Go ahead and use it. I may or may not created a Team Gamma. I have a fiction in mind for a next generation that would involve children of the former teams, but I'm not sure about a name yet. But, like I said, go ahead and use them. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Two Questions One, why did you make the UNSC-Sangheili Special Operations Brigade and say that it was your brother's creation? Two, can you ask him if I can have his article, the Shock Trooper Assault Armor? I'd ask him on his talk page, but I'm not sure he'd reply anytime soon, if at all. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:29, 14 March 2008 (UTC) OK, got it. Tell I said thanks. And yes, you can join BfA with Team Gamma. We might can have them work together at some point, but I'm working on other stuff right now. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Picture It's a site. Here's the link: http://php.badrouter.net/bnet/ -- Your Worst Nightmare 14:49, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Gray Team Hello there. Can you ask your brother (Matt-256) to review this article? You can review it too if you want. I just need a simple comment for the brief information I just put in... Your name You said it started with a J. It wouldn't happen to be James, would it? That'd be kinda wierd, since that's both my name and Spartan-G23's name! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:22, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I know your name!! Jonathan!! Hah!! Do I get anything for getting it right? Thanks for offering the Program!! XD Lolz... I know... Welcome Baccus78 Hey Your the brother of Matt, What little i got to chat with him, he seemed a really good writer. I am Whitehwk, Need any help, Ask me. I can help with just about anything. Head Quarters Comm Channel 03:01, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Ah, OK. Cause another James would be freaky. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:51, 30 March 2008 (UTC) IGTC I have some doubts about the company... Not sure whether I should keep it or not, seeing that I have Phade to maintain... I have an idea!! Why not you take the whole article? It was once your brothers, then me and soon will be yours!! I don't intend on making any changes in the article (Though I have altered some of the information which sounded too silly) Frankly, no. IGTC have no such trades or transport of ores to Phade. Phade do not receive any ores form any companies as they have their own resources to do that. However, IGTC is considered as one of Phade private company, ranked 14th out of 20. They only purchased the firearm from the FIREARM-PTI-41 Deal, a private document between Phade and IGTC, cost around 791 Million Credits. Also, when is the Spartan-ODST program to be finished? I want to see the specs before I create one... Sure it all sounds good, u can use them if u want, n if u need any help regarding it,just ask... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 12:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Covee neutrals Yes this is an excellent idea! I've never used their army before and now all my hard work can be put into action. A strange co-insidence really how this worked out but really despite Matt being the co-owner, since its property share, non of us have done much work on it! So yes but to be honest i think it will be a win for the covees on this part because i, haven't made them god modded, but their military isn't axactly weak! Look forward to working wiht you: The parkster Comunications 15:25, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, I just want you to have this. I don't seem to want it anymore and also, it is your brother's article... So, change the property if you want it... Yeah these are good ideas, but I’ve not finished the CN's yet, and I’m quite far off from doing so. Also I’m taking, a small, part in the Necros project with one of my Spartans, which I’ve made. As for this project; I’ll give it a week or two. First of all i need to know more about the ITC and CP, because at the moment I’m oblivious to their tech and culture! I'm happy to do this and yeas an outer colony invasion would be a good idea. They don't really have that many planets, which they command but i think three systems should do it. One is definitely the Delta Kanteon system, which is their home. I could make another two. Of the top of my head...Siragus Prime system and the Orion Spike system. These would fit in fine. As the CN are at the far reaches of the Orion arm (the one the Earth is in) these would work. I can tie these in to previous battles, where I’ve coincidently created the battle names, but that's it! The ITC and CP can take over the OS system and the CN would lose because they can't get there in time and the forces, which are there aren't strong enough. The ITC and CP suffer a bit but not a lot and then four CN fleets come and cripple them! However just as this happens, a second wave of ITC and CP forces attack the SP system. The CN are more prepared but still struggle to fight back. It’s neck and neck until the other four fleets return from the OS system, which lies in tatters from the ITC and CP invasion, and then more come from the ITC and CP and it’s a tie for hours and hours of battling. Then the last and strongest wave goes to the Delta Kanteon system and a massive fight is up held for a day until the CN get brand new destroyers from the SP system and destroy all ITC and CP forces. The ITC and CP destroyed most planets in the first system and that was a big loss. The second system the ITC and CP retreated and the system was quite damaged so it was a tie. Then the CN destroyed the forces in the DK system so that was a win. The battle was a win for the CN but they and the ITC were very badly damaged. Mabye the ITC and CP didn’t beat the AUR/URF Elite faction thingy and the UNSC but were wiped out. This will then give about 30 years of piece until the Necros war. That way all is well and nobody’s fanon gets seriously messed up or ruined. We can flexibly work on my idea but that’s generally how I want it to go. Hope you like it! The parkster Comunications 22:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I hate Elites...... Whatcha gonna do now.... Send both!! I can take them on!! Yup, send them both!!! I got a surprise for them!! Lolz Looks like you followed my style. FILE REPORTS!!! Ahaha... hope to see more soon... No, its ok... I just hope that the background colour wont be so bright, people can't actually read it... Buzz and Huzz just sound a little.... cliche. Well, that might be the wrong word; I'll try ordinary. However, I'd really appreciate help on the Huragok's name. Check Halopedia if you don't know how they need to be named. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:34, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I like that. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:49, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, if you haven't yet, you should check out my "Ajax Facts". I'm still improving it, and if you want you could suggest some more to put down. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Chuck Norris stuff works so well with Ajax too. Maybe better. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Sure you can. You can have CG Charlie and Matt Tucker also if you like. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Your welcome. And I really think it'd be a good idea to take Combat Group Charlie and Matt Tucker, since I won't use them and their connected. But anyways, yes I can help you with an Eraicon. What image do you want to use? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:29, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry to tell you this, but my internet would be a pain to get that thing over here. Just a minute, I might can get someone to get that one and one of the others over here in the right format. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm... About your TROJAN Program (LOMI/Baccus), wouldn't they require some special armour almost similar to the Spartans? The Heavy Body Armour seemed to be very fragile if you compare with the MJOLNIR... How about using the Project TITAN? Rebuild era Ok i'm up to date with the ins and outs of the two factions trying hopelessly to kick my covees ass. Bring it on, when do you want to start? With an RP. I think it will be good if we stuck (roughly) to my plan. We can change but you said it was a good idea, so here's the loadown on things we need to do: First section: *Finish major parts of the CN *Same with the CP and ITC *Do a story (or more) on the first contact. Here are some names: **Halo:Neutral Defence - concentrates on the attack and an ITC or CP combatant **Halo:Unexpected Fate - concentrates on a ship and the ship master. **Halo:Lancer Domo - concentrates on one Elite who gets promoted to... guess what? *Start the page on all of the small battles and opertaions. Second and third section: *Do simular things as the first section. *Rap this up. *Major re-edits of our faction's pages. *Plans for future stuff (maybye). So what do you think about these ideas. Once we've aranged something then i'll start setting up the articles. Oh by the way can you create a page (preferably the rebuild era talk page) were me you and matt can talk about this in more detail. Talking of Matt: inform him! I think that's all. Oh...Finally, i really want to do a first person story about an Elite so if you don't like; Halo: Lancer Domo, then i'll do it. Thanks: The parkster Comunications 18:53, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Baccus, I've been lookin at the rebuild thing for a while n was wonderin if i could help anymore, it seems like a pretty good idea that fills the vacuum between end of Covenant Civil war and start of Necros, I was also wonderin if i could include my character Lokstok at all.....thnx Just Another GruntConverse 21:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Sweet, thnx I was thinkin, if this is ok with u, that Arkgulas (or someone else leading a group of his pirates) breaks Lokstok out of the prison-ship he's kept on, Lokstok is ashamed of being helped out (and captured in the first place) and finding more brutes prefer Arkgulas over him, challenges him to a duel, which he loses, in shame he declares himself Arkgulas's servant, and gathers much of his own old group which serve as something of shocktroops to the Pirate force. Is this idea ok with u?.....Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 12:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I'm fine with anything, the date u hav now's fine, if u do make an RP though, i wouldn't mind being able to use Lokstok in it, so a date a few years b4 it would be good... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 12:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'd b happy to help out with them if it's ok, though i may not be comin on as regularily as present for about 4 weeks, as i have exams coming up, I'd like to help out though, where possible, when possible. Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 13:12, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I was actually thinking of bringing in a Majoran character who the CN hired, who knows how to dismantle the gravity machines, and would be sent ship hopping to disrupt them, along with a small stealth squad.....thnxJust Another GruntConverse 13:33, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Baccus, so i ended up adding 2 Majorans into Rebuild as u may hav noticed, 1 allready had that Iv'e "Tweaked", n the other i made recently Angon Elzda, just for this, but was wonderin, would it be easier if i made it be hired by the UNSC/Seperists so it would be around the same time as Lokstok, or the CN who would probably be more willing to hire a merc (I should prolly also speak to Parkster on that one), anyways, i was wonderin if u had a preference, incase this may get in the way, or something...thnx Just Another GruntConverse 13:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Era stuff OK, I'll check into that stuff. But I don't know if I can do anything about the images. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:58, 21 April 2008 (UTC) OK, it's putting the categories in there, I just don't know how to get the images right yet. Maybe it'll fix itself soon. I think it might have before. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:47, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Wow mate i just read the Orion Arm War article and it needs some working on: 1. Keonsay and Keonlex aren't in it. 2. I've changed the name (Orion Arm was wrong in the first place now it's Orios System). 3. Why's Justanothergrunt in it? 4.You could've told me that you made the page! All of these points are quite major so can you halt on the editing and fix these please. The parkster Comunications 20:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Epic answer: RE Thanks for thr reply i forgive you! Jokes! Anyway there are some major issues, which i need to set right so brace yourself; here we go: 1. The first battles happen in the Orios System. Then they move to a different system called Siragus Prime system and finally they go to battel at the CN home world: Keonsay in the Delta Kanteon system. These are all different systems so the first battles will only be in the Orios system. This fits in well with my stories: Halo: Saviour trilogy. 2. Already answered. 3. I'm happy for the Majorians to be allies with the CN but they have their own assisins, arbiters, osoonas, special op teams and the Gladiator Super Solders! So no i won't hire them but they can be allies with me. 4. No worries i know now! 5. I'll have a look and see what's on it. Oh before you start adding me can we sort out the page names and stuff because it's confusing me! Also the whole of the Rebuild era wouldn't just be war. The Pirate-Neutralist War is only part of it (can we call it that?), am i right? 6. Cool i will. 7. That's cool but i'd prefer to use my Arbiter, then we can have an Elite ass kicking hero duo! I'd rather leave Leo out of this because he's in the Necros project. So hopefully all is answered and i'll look at those pages and see what's happening. All is going well! Oh before i go: can you inform me a bit more please! The parkster Comunications Neutralisations 15:22, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Oh by the way i've checked out the Rebuild era page and yes you're right all the systems are different but it all happens in the Orion Arm. So yea it was my falt for changing the name! Era Icon I know that you have some problem with the Era Icon. Is it fix? Ok firstly the Arbiter might have a different name. I'll go onto a latin translator and find something, which sounds good! And yes the Arbiter in the CN is going to have hardcore armour! I was thinking Acetic head, like the Gladiators and assassins, normal sholders, commando chest and some crimso and other colour to represent the CN. About the Installation War... well i'm not sure. I want them to have some peace and mabye i could give them a some pirate clean up opertaions or something small like that. This was a big blow to the Cn and it's like WW1 and 2. After the first world war hardly anyone wanted to get into one because they were; militaraly, economically, mentally and physically exhausted. So no not the "aftermath" unfortunaltely. As for the Majorians, well yes i agree to work with their mercs and be allied with them but i'm not going to hire them. So i do agree under those conditions. About Grunty i think we all need to start talking about this stuff on the rebuild era talk page or our own forum topic. Its up to you but this is a major part in pulling all of this together. Sorry aobut the page names i fucked them up. Can we keep it back to the Orion Arm War becausse the pirates and neutrals weren't the onlt factions in it. On the page we should make three sections. One for each wave and then its own sub sections underneath it. So yeh everything's good. I've edited some bits on the rebuild era page because the stories have changed. As for everthing else i think we're good. Thanks: The parkster Comunications Neutralisations 19:35, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but I changed my mind and I'm actually not going to add my stuff to the page. Change of mind. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:48, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Yeh the Altor idea sounds good. I'll do that but i'm going to look for other names too incase i find something, which i like better. Also you know the story, which contains the two faction's leaders, can we change that to the Arbiter's and CN Arbiter's prespective instead and call the story something like; Halo: Candestine Altors (secret protectors)? As for my sig i'll check it out. I had some issues with it anyway! The parkster Comunications Neutralisations 18:56, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Baccus, just kinda realised something, Majoran technology isnt implemented in the ITC n CP ships till after the war with the CN acordin 2 the rebuild era page, which basically leaves no reason for my Majoran Mercs to b with the CN.... just wonderin, should i change it so they're workin with the UNSC or so that the ITC/CP hav Majoran tech whilst fightin the CN?.....Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 21:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Wow....I reely didnt expect that so fast, i didnt even know any1 looked at othr ppls userpages....and yea its me....i didnt reely know my friend was filming till it was too late and the wii thing...well it makes evry1 look ridiculous, but i decided to put it up here cuz i dont hav anything else of myself.... and we're trying to get 1000 views of within a month...so...yea....it's me.... Im actually kinda ashamed of it now... Just Another GruntConverse 05:48, 29 April 2008 (UTC) lol, thnx, regardin the wii no...well kinda, i'm borrowing my uncles, but there I'm at a friends place who has a modded 1, so he can play SSBB imported from USA...Aus doesnt hav it yet:( Just Another GruntConverse kk, sweet, look forward to itJust Another GruntConverse May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:41, 29 April 2008 (UTC) So far, it all looks good, I like how in the New Insurrection neither side has much idea whats happenin and all the guerilla combat... and i've been thinking of something u said a while ago 4 a while, u mentioned that Lokstok could become commander of the Covie Pirates after Arkgalus's death, and i was thinkin that mayb he'd turn them to a more...well (piratey... i cant think of the right word but i guess that'll do) force, that during the Installation war attacks a UNSC ship, to take what they think is just precious info in order to sell it back to them, but it turns out it's the index to one of the halos, team gamma then attacks them, succeeds in killin shit load of pirates n takin the index, which draws Lokstoks forces into the war, as they relentlessly hunt down Gamma, fighting the UNSC briefly and capturing a Seperist Prison satellite, where POW's from the previous war are kept, but they fail miserably in most of their battles... thats if this is all OK wit u, cuz most of it's pretty much ure stuff...Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 09:57, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Its a shame To have lost you on the Necros project.Hopefully in time i can convince you to return. Do you think I would forgive you so easily?!?! Of course i would, no problem. Alotta people are feeling pretty aprehensive over the Necros, some to the point of flaming, not mentioning names >.< but i understand why you would feel concerned over it. Stuff to do Well the Necros war was primarily deisnged with the idea of creating a whole new time period of the halo universe for people to bring characters into, so your best bet is making characters like humans, spartans, elites, or one of the new races (7 foot tall walking tank guide and aGuide for making bad ass cyborgs is up) or creating military units, warships, planets, sectors or even a whole fleet. Spec Ops team Sure thing on bringing them in. You may also want to bring then in for one of the 'First Wave' RPs, the Sangheili one, a Spec Ops strike designed to destroy Sangheili terrorists. Hey Baccus, can i bring this guy, Marley Valea in for the odd battle in the rebuild era, on the UNSC side?..thnx Just Another GruntConverse 11:40, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Hey, I just noticed your SpecOps Team of Reconciliation, and I was wondering if you'd like to have them work with the second Squad of Unrelenting Reparation at some point in the Necros Era. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 01:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Inactivity? As the topic stated. Are you still here? Wanna ask you about the Spartan-ODST program... 12:55, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Hey mate, i've just realised something major: The CP have 22,300 soldiers and nearly beat the CN, which have over ten million! WTF? That's all i can say. Unless the ITC have masses of drones or mercinaries, then you may have to up the anti with the CP military! Just a call out. Oh BTW, the story is doing great. I've thought of some new weapons, which coincidentally fit in with the fact that the CP use maostly Brute weaponry, which the weapons are. There is the new Brute assault rifle called the Nailer. The new Sniper called the Shred Rifle and Rocket launcher called the Thron Launcher! Anything else, you name it and i'll try and put it in: Yeh but the battles in the story are quite long and medium range. However there are some bits in maybe latr stories where this could some in use. Thanks for sorting it out! Oh and if you don't mind i could make articles for those weapons if you want me too? Future RP Just a little something AR and I pulled up. Its will be active after the Necros War thingy... - H107SubtleTank 11:12, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Battle for the Ark is being deleted This is an announcement to all users involved in the RP Battle for the Ark: the page is being deleted, as all events were rather NCF/GM. I may make another story that can be used to recreate the necessary events for character storylines, though I don't guarantee this. If you have anything that happened in the RP that was necessary for one of your character's storylines, please tell me so that I can add it to a list to see if there's enough content to deem a new RP necessary. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Rebuils Era Meltdown I have some unfortunate news. As you've been away for a while i've made slow progress with the RE, as have JAG and Subby. I've been concentrating on the Necros, which has made me think: where is the RE placed? Is it actually a prelude because Ajax seems to be doing his own thing? Well he has and i've spoken to him. He said that the Rebuils Era goes against a lot of what he has planned. So much so that the only thing i could save for you is the Orion Arm War. The rest, i'm afraid has been completely rejected by Ajax. So what i proppose, is that we delete the Rebuild Era page and icon (as it is uneeded due to the lack of relevant pages) and call it the Orion Arm War, which will fit into the Necros Timeline. I'm sorry but we're going to have to change the name of the CP to Akglus Pack (or something) and the CP and ITC will have to have a full force attack on the CN. Then at the end the CN will destroy them and capture them. They will then send a fleet or two to the the ITC's astroid to wipe it out or something. Now i know that this is hard to swollow but that's how it's worked out. You wanted it to be a prelude and that's how it's going to work out. I don't really like it either but it's going to take a lot of work off our hands now. So i could sort it all out if you want or you can carry on making the Rebuild Era as an alternative universe. However if you do then i'm taking the Orion Arm War and keeping it in the Necros timeline because of all of the work, i've put into it. I'm really sorry about this but that's how its worked out. I'm sorry: Ok thanks: Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. Yayorz Welcome back!! Little_Missy - 18:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, just so you know, you need to sign in for your vote in the RfA's to count. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 18:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks...I'm feeling nervous about this position...Little_Missy - 19:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the congrats. I'm sure we'll all do fine. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 20:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Thankz. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:27, 3 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Common Denominator help? Dear Baccus78, Thank you for your correspondence. I appreciate your enthusiasm. :) There is definately a way for you to contribute, if you're interested, without an Xbox. Please download Skype (http://www.skype.com/download/skype/windows/downloading/), a free instant-messaging and computer-to-computer-voice-calling application and we'll go from there. Through Skype, you can meet the other C.D. team members and decide whether or notthis is of interest to you. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Baccus, I have to reject your request. I'm pretty tight up with the real life (Battling brothers and parents), so I would suggest asking Parksters. Sorry...Little_Missy - 18:46, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, well written article though I don't personally like Kig-Yar, as they are a tad to weak, or else not funny, so I'm going to probably not. However, if I were to make one, I would probably make one a bloodthirsty pirate bastard, becuase they have some badassness factor. The Union has caught my interest. =D -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 23:47, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Perhaps, but I'm a bit confused with the Kig-Yar naming scheme. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 21:51, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Good Day, Reclaimer Hello there, thank you for complimenting my works, I'm pleased that at least someone likes them :) By the way, will this suffice for you? Whipp By the way, I have a favour to ask; you have a working and functional Kig-Yar article, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having a look over mine and telling me what you think of it. This Vespera Invite The Third Picture What colours did your brother want for his SPARTAN? 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 20:58, 2 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Friends? Why not? Where did you find my name? Do you play in Vepera with Elites? If yes, then I want to make a coflict with you (I play with Brutes)--Odysseas-Spartan | 05:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Gormus, as an Elite Chieftain(leads a whole brute pack,) kills your regular and a spec ops Elite but gets killed by the rest of your spec-ops team. Do you accept this? My other Brutes are Ladus and another two that are not created yet. Do you wanna kill him too?--Odysseas-Spartan | 19:00, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, then just give the link of the spec-ops Elite you wanna be killed(please, give me a good one) and the link of the Elite that kills him. --Odysseas-Spartan | 19:09, 3 October 2008 (UTC) So, you let me kill the spec-ops leader... thanks, I can make a conflict with them(and a whole brute pack will lose its leader...). Let's make a conflict in the next RP, ok?(I am not gonna take the side of the Remnants again:P)--Odysseas-Spartan | 19:23, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I forgot to ask you, do I have to wait Ajax to write the battle info before I write this conflict(and tell him to include our conflict) or I can directly make mine? --Odysseas-Spartan | 19:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Then, lets make our chapter that describes the actions of both your spec-ops team and Gormus till their conflict (or fight). Then, the chapter will cotinue with your team. When te chapter is completed, I will add the fight event.--Odysseas-Spartan | 19:42, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, I want, after the death of Gormus, Ladus to kill an Elite of your team and then, got injured but survive. In other words, these two Brutes hit together your spec-ops team. If you accept, I will give you the permission to kill Volus (your team meets his after the previous encounter). Do you agree?--Odysseas-Spartan | 17:53, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Kig-Yar Articles My bad, I must have missed the name thing. But, if you want to, go ahead and add them to the notable section. Logmon 19:51, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Your Images I hope these are ok. Good Luck with your article(s) 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 15:55, 5 October 2008 (UTC) P.S the spiker one was a pain to get lol Help How am I supposed to write a chapter on the battle of Vespera? Do we have to write it together? Please, help me I am confused.--Odysseas-Spartan | 14:02, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Revival of RP: The Grave's Legacy The RP has been revived. New rules have been implemented and new enemies are expected to appear soon. Be prepared... Little_Missy - 19:30, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Sure, why not. :) Little_Missy - 20:56, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Hey Baccus, i need to speak with you ASAP on msn. I've spoken to ajax and he's accepted that idea of having a mini-series of short stories about Remnant Brutes. I've already got a few ideas but two brains can think of more! Cya, The Grave's Legacy has started!! UG Invite The Battle has begun! Battle of Sarathos -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer Image I have completed I image however the other one does not appear on the sire for some reason so i am going to take the photo again and get back to you. 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 12:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Feralus The new Empress of the Jiralhanian Empire,Feralus,is 21 today!!! Your the only person on besides me so I had to tell you. Plus your work rocks. Official request Dear Baccus78, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences Those pics... ...you/Angel requested are finished. I took two, so you/she can choose which you want. Number 1: And number 2: Bugs Monaco has been known to have some bugs in it... happens to everybody... :\ -- Sgt. johnson 18:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Ghosts Rising is going to start after Vespera and TGL finish... and well, uh... no SPARTANs... because we're trying to focus on "normal" UNSC Marines ;) -- Sgt. johnson 18:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::SRS, STO, SAARU or Old Soldier's Party members... he can pick ;). We need members for each... so... yeah. lol. -- Sgt. johnson 18:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC) TOFF Stuffz I've had a great idea for the Sentinel Scarab's in TOFF, i'll be on IRC if you want to discuss them. Also, i've had another idea, but you don't need to go to IRC. As & Submissive Brilliance flee's, so he can be part of Necros, how about a portion of his army escape too? I know the perfect place for them to go...*cough*The Casket*Cough* ;) Loyalist Commander Thanks for the offer, I'd love to, but does it matter that I have a S-III team as well? Also, this is my first time as a leader so what am I supposed to do? The Returner's Request Long time no see. Anyways, can I use your Kig-Yar Ultra page for the Kig-Yar Pirates also? I was planning to make such a page when I came back, then I found you had yours. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:19, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 17:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) TOFF I noticed that posting has begun on TOFF, so should I go ahead and post? If so, I'll have the Brutes hold position around the ring while flooding it with ground troops. I'll post this whenever you okay it. Kig-Yar Family Reunions The Harnesses are various modifications of the regular armor used by the Jackals in game; Ranger Harness is similar to the Elite Ranger Harness (whatever it's called), Bombardier is heavy for extra protection, Assassin is equipped with stealth generators and other stealth equipment, and the Black Claw is equipped with all sorts of nice, yet-to-be-defined gagettry that helps them be good body-guards. I'll make them soon once I've caught up on some more important things. Here's a few ideas I've got, after reading the article on the KYU: *Firstly, we really need to define who gets Eayn. I'd written down for the Pirates, but that might not be the best idea since they'd be outside USR space as illegal Pirates. *I'd figure the Pirates would refer to the Union as cowardly scum, seeing them as too chicken (pun not intended) to face the USR *Lastly, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to change the naming scheme, just because of the sheer trouble of it already being set up with quite a few characters already made with the scheme I made up. Perhaps I should just mark it with one of those ones that says "this was made before such-and-such canon"? I'll talk more later; gotta go take care of some more things. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, could I make a KYU character?-- *Sure, use the suits. The idea, anyway, is that the harnesses would be developed by Pyroneous Industries (soon to be control-shifted to me and Ajax; as soon as I go and do it anyways), and then the designs would be stolen by the Pirates, much like the Remnants would steal tech from the USR and Jiralhanae Alliance. *Go ahead and take Eayn; I'll figure out a different capital. I need to overhaul the page anyways, make it better. *Sounds good *OK, I actually like that: let's assume that the title Chur'R was a manditory thing due to the Elites name rules. So, your's would keep it, but mine would abandon it and go back to the old ways. Cheap, perhaps, but it'll work. I'll be waiting to kill your guys! --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 17:01, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Wardog Invite Nice article. I may use it some, not sure; Covie history and legends is still sketchy at best, though it's shaping up. And I'll be looking forward to co-ordinating stuff with anybody right now: 4 months is a long time for withdrawls. ;) --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, Nogard is going to be quite interesting. The Necros have some plans for him, plus he's got some vengeance of his own to take care of. The la grand finale will be a supreme battle between some characters of mine and Ajax's vs Nogard. Nogard-wannabe Plainsfier and three-personality Machina vs evil mutant creature; that'll be good ;) --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) How do you like my new sig? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Just had an idea: what if, once the Necros War starts up, the Kig-Yar Pirates and Union join together into a temporary (at least) alliance called the Kig-Yar Regime? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 22:12, 7 January 2009 (UTC) What I'm saying is that, since the Pirates were in the border territories, they'd quickly be attacked by the Necros (probably), and so they'd go retreat to the Union space, forming an alliance of sorts. I doubt it would be a real solid one, but as the proverb says, "the enemy of mine enemy is my friend". Later on, in whatever "Act" of the Necros War Ajax has where everything starts to fall apart (I think it's the next-to-last of his Necros story articles that mentions this) we can have them turn on each other... or maybe before that point. Yes, I was suggesting this alliance be called the Kig-Yar Regime.... you know what, let's ignore making a whole other article and just stick with an alliance, not a named, merged sort of thingy. And of course those RPs are AUR victories; what else would they be? After we're done with Necros, sure, I'd love to write stuff.... I'll get back to you about that in 10 years. XD --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Question Hey, Baccus, who would the grand commander of the Kig-Yar Union's military be, if there is one? I was figuring he could be the antithesis of Dekd Nok, and since Dekd Nok would get a Guardian Weapon, I thought I'd mention he got the only other one. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you. And I believe I'll let you make the weapon; since it needs to be based on the Kig-Yar mythology, and I've yet to upload that info to hear, here's what I've cooked up for you to work with: the Kig-Yar never really had many myths, simply a pantheon of gods. The gods are as follows: *Kig Yeth, King of the Gods *Kig-Jep'na, Queen of the Gods *Kig-Nok, God of War *Kig-Rey, God of Silence (patron god of assassins) *Kig-Wah, God of Feasting *Kig-Che, God of Riches *Kig-Hoi, the Traitor (he's dead now ;D) *Kig, God of the Forgotten. I haven't gotten to setting much down for them, but Kig-Jep'na would be tricky and evil (she tried to get Kig-Hoi to kill Kig Yeth, and she have in turn killed him to become the ruler of the gods; of course, Kig Yeth survived and killed Kig-Hoi instead), Kig-Nok is gory, obnoxious, loud and a killer at heart, Kig-Rey is silent, patient and devious (similar to his mother, Kig-Jep'na, but the antithesis of his brother, Kig-Nok), Kig-Wah and Kig-Che probably wouldn't be the best choice for weapons (but I think you could guess their personalities based on what they were gods of), and Kig probably wouldn't be either, since he's the God of the Forgotten, the outcasts and weaklings. And, while I know the line between me and Ajax as authority on Necros is blurred at times (such as when I take liberties to change something that needs to be changed, such as the Archon-class AI), the Guardian Weapons are his idea and major area. It's simply that I look after, for the most part, the lesser races (i.e. Kig-Yar, Yanme'e, San'Shyuum, Huragok, and, to an extent, Jiralhanae) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Mind if I edit your Point Defense Barrier for my own, evil, Pirate purposes? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Question What class is the VIN Caesar? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Your back!! * :D Good to see you again. KYU-Halo: The Necros War IRC Yes, I am. C u there !!! I am under the name of NetherVerse. I am Irish, so Ninja's die at my awesomeness. Elites suck. Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Sangheilide Well, I plan for them to go extinct, but thats about it =P. Anyway, the reason for the 200 was 1. Because it was only the tribes in the local area banded together (that wasn't very clear), and 2. They had just fought a devastating civil war with casualties very high, and their stock of warriors was mostly depleted. New KYU Units Things Sup Zalcrans/Breed Form I Have An Idea User blog:ODST Joshie/My Departure from Halo Fanon.‎ Regards, Joshua (Talk) 13:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Proposal Sure, why not, you can add anything to the Ravaged page and do whatever, just tell me what you're doing first. I'm not driven by fear, I'm just driven by anger Talk: Unreasoned Ones/Saulosians Stufflez